Delicate Flower
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: Nichole and her mother have had a hard past life and want to start over fresh. They move to Springwood, hoping that the sadness and grief have moved on from there lives, but they are wrong. As a result, Nichole meets the killer that she's never heard about. On top of that, Nancy and Quentin are willing to help her defeat him in order to save lives. Do they have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

***Edit: I changed some words up a bit, so tell me if it's good or not. I'm not going to put the second chapter up till next week. I'm not feeling so well.***

**Hey guys, this is my first ANOES story, so don't be too harsh on me, but I do accept criticism, just not hard criticism. So if there is anything that needs fixing, tell me and I will change it. If not, I will leave it the way it is. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New girl in town**

* * *

Part of my life has been nothing, but a lie. I thought my father loved me, but he didn't.

He never did.

When I was just a little girl, I witnessed my father with suitcase in hand, about to walk out that front door. About to walk out of my life, but I didn't know at that time.

"Daddy?" He looked back at me.

My hazel eyes stared back into his blue eyes. "Where are you going?"

He sighed, put his suitcase on the floor, and walked over to me. His hand rested on my shoulder as he met my eye level (since I was so short for my age).

"Don't worry. Daddy just has to go to work." I smiled.

"Okay. When are you coming home?" He smiled back at me, but his eyes didn't.

"I will, right after school, like I always do." I thought he would, but as soon as my mother picked me up and drove me home, like she always did, he never showed up.

I didn't understand why.

I asked my mom, but she said "Daddy, just needs some time alone."

I didn't understand what that meant, but I didn't dare to ask.

When I was a little older, age 15, my mother finally told me the truth. She told me he was cheating on her, with some blonde woman named Rhonda. After work, he would always go see Rhonda and sleep with her. Then he would come home, late at night, and head straight to bed. He didn't even give her the slightest affection, which a husband should always give their wife.

So, she got sick and tired of it. That's why he left. She told him, if he loves Rhonda so much, leave and never come back. So that's what he did.

He left us for good.

Mother said she signed the divorced papers, without my knowledge, when I was 13.

So my father was going to marry Rhonda and invited us to the wedding, but as soon as she got the invitation, she ripped it into to pieces and threw it away.

She looked at me and smiled, while I was working on my homework. "What do you say to starting a new life?"

And we did.

We moved out of the crummy house, which contained all our grief and sadness, and went to live in Springwood.

Mother said it would help us move on and live a fresh start in life. I didn't know so much of that.

I heard about many deaths that happened, but the news people said every time that the person committed suicide in their sleep. I scoffed that off.

Yeah, right. Like anybody will give themselves slash marks in their sleep.

To me that wasn't even possible.

Something was up and I wanted to know why.

My mother wasn't that interested in the news, and didn't want to know why.

Oh, did I mention, she enrolled me into Springwood High School?

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed average I looked. My mother always told me how pretty I looked, but I thought I wasn't that attractive.

Wearing average clothes made me look like who I really was, but I was thinking more of hiding my true personality. Is it wrong to be something different?

I don't think so.

So I, changed out of a regular t-shirt and pants, put on tie-dye shirt with a head band, to keep my black hair away from my face, some capris, since the weather was warm, and regular black boots.

_That's more like it._

Checking myself out in the mirror, I realized how awesome I looked.

"Nichole! You better hurry up! You'll be late for school!" I rolled my eyes.

"Coming Mom!" I called back.

I ran, picked up my backpack, and we were off.

* * *

When my mom dropped me off, people were staring at me like I was some hideous creature.

I didn't care.

They were just jealous at how cool I was.

I got my schedule, after entering in the building, and realized I had English 1st period with Mr. Hill.

I kind of laughed, because that name reminded me of Hank Hill from King of the Hill. I also hoped he wasn't like him either.

I don't really like accents.

I walked down the hallway, until I found the room S2220. I looked at my schedule and back at the room number.

_I can do this._

I breathe in and out slowly.

Then opened the door.

I noticed the teacher looked nothing like him and, thank god, he didn't have an accent. He stopped teaching and looked at me.

"Ah, you must be Nichole." He smiled at me.

I nodded. "I go by Chloe." He nodded.

"Yes, Chloe. I'll have to write that down, so I don't forget that when calling role." He went over to his desk and wrote something. "Looks like your present." He looked up at me. "So, I like for you to introduce yourself to the class." I nodded.

I walked up to the front of the classroom. "So Chloe, tell us a little about yourself."

I looked at him and then at the class. "Well, my name is Nichole Elizabeth Grantson, but I prefer if you call me Chloe for short." I was met with silence.

_Wow, tough crowed._

"Um… Chloe," I looked at him. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Oh," I look back at the class. "I like to read books and listen to music." The class was still quiet.

"Okay… Chloe, I want you to sit behind Nancy. Nancy raise your hand." She raise her hand, so I know where she is.

I walk up to the desk behind her and sit, after she puts her hand down.

The strange thing about her was how much she and I looked alike. I could be a little Nancy if I wanted, but I don't try to be like someone.

I'm my own person.

* * *

I thought my day would be good, but it turned from fabulous, dull, to horrid. After I presented myself in class, people started calling me Hippie-freak or Nicold-hearted. I'm not cold hearted, but if they want that, fine.

So for lunch I sat alone.

Like a true cold hearted person would.

I was eating my lunch peacefully, until someone sat down. "The table is taken." I told them, but when I looked up I saw Nancy.

"There's no reservation and besides, we live in a free country." I was about to get up.

"Wait." I stopped.

"Why should I?" I glared at her as she stared at me.

"I'm here to help." I sat back down.

"Go on." She sighed.

"I'm just concerned for you." I sighed.

"I'm not listening to you." I got up, grabbed my backpack, and started walking away.

"Chloe! Watch out!" Then someone bumped into me, causing me to fall down and drop my backpack.

"Hey, watch where…" I stopped when I saw a guy with curly brown hair with green eyes stare back at me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." My heart was pounding by how cute he smile was.

_He's so attractive._

"Do you need help?" He held out his hand to me and I gladly took it, while picking my backpack up, with my other hand.

He helped me up and I couldn't look away from his eyes. "You alright?"

_Wait… What am I doing gawking at him?_

I yanked my hand away from his and pushed him. "Leave me alone." Then I ran away, while putting my backpack over my shoulder.

* * *

I ran into the girl's bathroom and locked the door.

I needed to be alone.

I decided to check myself out, in the mirror, and I looked like a train wreck.

_I'm never going to be good enough, am I?_

I placed my backpack against the tile wall and slid down the floor, with my back against the wall. I pulled my legs up and put my head down, wrapping my arms around my knees.

Then minutes later, I heard a girl crying. I sat my head up shocked and pissed at the same time.

_I thought I was alone._

I got up fast and marched to the stall, "Get out!" but as soon as I opened the stall, I saw a girl being thrashed around, screaming for her life.

I grabbed hold of her arms and shook her. "What's going on? Are you okay?" Then a slash appeared on her face.

I let go of her arms. Feeling my heart race.

I back up from the stall, run to my backpack, pick it up, and run to the door. I unlock it with my free hand and pull it open. When I shut it behind me, I backed away from the door trying to calm myself down; dropping my backpack in the process.

"It's okay, everything is fine." Then I heard evil laughter.

Turning around and I noticed was in a boiler room.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you!" I yell out.

"Is that so?" I turn around and see a man with a burned face, blue eyes, wearing a brown fedora, a Christmas sweater, and brown pants.

My heart is pounding in a disagreement, but I act like I'm not. "Yes."

He smirked. "Look at you, you've changed."

_What in the hell is he talking about?_

"My little Nancy." He got closer to me as I backed up.

"My name isn't Nancy, you sick-twisted-" I felt my back touch the wall and he slashed the pipes next to me.

"Then who are you, babe?" His claw got close to my face, slightly touching it.

"Excuse me?" I was angry. "What did you call me?"

He slashed the pipes next to me again. "I said who are you, bitch." He looked angry.

"Chloe, my name is Chloe." Somewhere deep down, I feel terrified.

"Hmm, a new play thing." His claw gently moved my hair to the side. "You'll be fun." He then slashed my neck.

I woke up screaming. I looked at my surroundings, realizing I'm still in the bathroom. I walk over to the mirror, to check my neck.

I noticed blood dripping down, but not too bad, so I tried clotting, with water and paper towels. Once it stopped bleeding, I gasped.

On my neck was a F.

I need something to cover this up.

I looked in my backpack and pulled out a scarf.

_Good thing I packed this._

Wrapping it around my neck, I thought I look better with this. I checked myself out in the mirror and was right. I went to grab my backpack, so I won't be late for class, but saw a message on the wall, covered in blood.

_Freddy Kruger is back._

The guy I met, and who killed that girl, was Freddy Kruger.

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys. Later in this story it's going to turn out to be a Quentin SmithxOC and Freddy KrugerxOC;Onesided/not. Remember to review, if you see anything wrong and PM me, if you would like to discuss what needs to be changed.**

**Until then~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I decided to update today, because I have some free time, but next time I might not update till I'm totally free or have less homework.**

**Anyways, I'm so glad I have 3 reviews, 2 favorites, 1 follower, and 57 views. So, whatever you'll doing keep doing it and I will eventually update when I can.**

**If you see any problems tell me and I'll fix it. Sorry if I didn't do Freddy good enough, but I tried my best.**

**I also have decided to take FreddyFan's advice in making Freddy have not romantic feelings between him and the OC and Him.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kruger's first victim**

* * *

After history class, I was so looking forward to going home.

I couldn't stand it here.

Trying to be nice to people and them not liking you, shouldn't how your first day start out. Along with meeting a strange killer, I never heard of. I thought when you have scary dreams, they are just dreams, and they can't hurt you. But, when it came to meeting Freddy for the first time, I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Most people would think that that's the cherry on top to a horrible day, but there is one more thing that would be considered the cherry.

Candice.

Yes, Candice. The rudest orange hair girl, I ever met.

When I entered in history class today, she smirked and whispered something to her friends that made them laugh, laugh their heads off. I didn't really know what it was, because her whisper voice was hard for me to hear, from such range. I would have said something, but I thought it would only cause trouble, let alone be bothersome.

So, I just let it be.

But, not Nancy.

She just dives right in, not caring what people had to say, even if it was about me.

"Whatever you have to say, say it to me." She glared at her.

If I could only imagine fire flaming in her eyes right now, it would bring out more of her boldness.

Candice looks at her and smiles. "Why? It has nothing to do with you, or is the Hippie-Freak just too scared to stand up to me?" She looked over at me, with her wicked grin.

I just look out the window not caring.

Why does Nancy care so much about me? Do I actually mean something to her?

Whatever… I don't need her help and I can stand up for myself, when I feel like it. Thank you very much.

The bell soon rings and I start packing my things quick, wanting to be the first one out the door.

As soon as I'm done, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and run out the door.

I would have made it, if someone didn't bump into me, making me fall to the ground for the second time. "Ow." I rub my bottom.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I look up and see the same boy, I bumped into last time.

Every time I stared into his green eyes, my heart would skip a beat.

He held out his hand again to help me up, but this time I bluntly denied his offer. I got up from the ground, gladly with my backpack still over my shoulder, dusting my clothes off with my free hand.

He still had that cute smile, I almost melt from last time, but this time I tried to hold back.

I was going to speak, but Nancy spoke first. "Did you…" She looked at him and noticed me staring at him.

He looked at her, still with that cute smile that wouldn't go away, and nodded. "Right on time, actually."

I sighed and set my backpack down. I knew I was going to be here for awhile.

"What do you guys want? Why do you keep bothering me, every chance you get?" They stared at me for awhile and looked at each other and back at me.

_Are these guys stupid or what?_

"Well?" I didn't like waiting and I hated the silence that surrounded us.

The silence so unbearable, you want to break it.

Nancy cleared her throat. "Well, one thing is for sure, people don't usually wear scarves in warm temperatures."

_Now she going all smart-aleck with me?_

"Yeah? So? What's your point?" I didn't know where they were going with this, but do I really care?

No.

Nancy sighs. "Quentin and I believe something bad has happen." I was confused. "To you."

_Why do they care about me so much?_

"I'm not listening to this." I start to walk off, but someone grabs my wrist and it isn't Nancy.

I feel my heart skip another beat.

_Stupid emotions._

Just because his hand feel's soft to the touch, doesn't mean I'm going to kiss him.

"Wait." His voice sounds sincere.

My legs don't move like I want them to, damn him.

I sigh and turn to look at him. "What?"

He draws his hand back to his pocket. "All we want to know is… did he get you?"

_Are they talking about Freddy?_

"He did, didn't he?" I noticed he looked worried about me.

I didn't know what to say.

He then stepped close to me, drawing his hands out of his pockets, touching my scarf.

"Hey-"I was about to stop him, but his hand grabbed mine.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you. I promise." Just his hand touching mine, made my heart soar, but I pretended it meant nothing to me.

"Fine." I mumble as I draw my hand back, letting him do his deal.

When he undid my scarf, they gasped. I soon felt his finger trace the scar, making me shiver.

I grabbed his hand. "Don't do that." I said firmly.

"Sorry." He then handed back my scarf and I wrapped it around my neck.

"Yeah, he basically did."

Quentin and Nancy sighed aggravated.

_What's up their pants?_

"Do you know him?" They both looked at me.

Quentin nodded.

"We tried to kill him in the past, but looks like he's not dead." Nancy looked away shaking her head. "I remember slicing his throat, with a broken paper cutter and burned the building down. How come that didn't work?" Nancy mumbled.

"What did you do?" I was shocked at what she said.

She looked at me. "I remember killing him by slicing his throat, with a broken paper cutter, and burned the building down. He would have been gone for good, but I don't know why he's back."

Quentin sighed. "Shit, that means we have to kill him again." He looks at Nancy.

She looks at him. "But first, we have to figure out what he's after." They both looked at me. "I know this might sound crazy, but are you willing to go to sleep tonight, and find out what he's after then report back to us? That way we can find a way to lure him in and kill him, once and for all."

She was crazy.

"No," I shook my head. "No way, no how."

Nancy sighs again. "But, you can see him. For some strange reason he hasn't bother us lately."

"I said no." Quentin then places his hands on my shoulders.

"Please, Chloe. For the sake of us?" I bit my lip.

I hate when he got to me. When he speaks to me, my heart races. When he touches me, my body sings. When he smiles, oh that smile, makes me want to kiss him all over.

"Fine." I look away, and then look back. "But, only once for you guys. Then we can plan further."

He smiles his cute smile. "Thanks."

* * *

When I got outside the building, I see my mother, in her car, waiting for me. I smile and wave, pretending nothing bad happened, but I will be prepared for whatever comes my way tonight.

I went to the back and she opened the trunk, letting me put my backpack in. I shut the trunk and went through the passenger side. Sitting by my mother, while I put my seatbelt on, she started driving off.

"So," Mother spoke, breaking the awkward silence around us. "How was your first day of school?"

I looked at her as I noticed her smiling.

_Should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her about Nancy and Quentin bothering me? Should I tell her about Candice picking on me? Should I tell her that everybody started calling me names?_

No.

"Everything was fine." I lied.

"Did you make any friends?" I looked out the window.

"Yeah."

I decided to leave it like that, because that was somewhat true. I really didn't know if they were my friends, but they sure acted like it.

Especially Quentin.

Now every time I think about him, I melt.

_Is he the one who turns me into a softie?_

"See," My mother said. "I think you're going to like it here."

I smile at that thought. Usually she wrong, when it comes to certain situations, but this time she's right and I don't blame her, one bit.

* * *

Later that day, I wasn't surprised that I didn't have homework. Usually teachers would or wouldn't, whatever floats there boat. As for tonight, I decided to go to bed early than I normally do.

After I said goodnight to my mother, I went upstairs to my bed room, shut my door, put some comfortable night clothes on, and went to sleep.

As soon as my head touched that pillow, I started drifting into a very deep, but comfortable, slumber.

The scene around me started changing into something… something I've never seen. I realized that I was in salt water and I heard laughter and splashing. Then someone splashed water into my face.

I wiped the water of my face. "Hey!" I turn to look at the person and my eyes widened.

"Hey, nice swimsuit." I looked down and noticed I was wearing an orange two piece swimsuit.

Placing my arms on my hips, and looking to his green eyes, while smiling back at him, I blush a bit. "Thanks. Same thing for you." I noticed he was wearing, regular dark blue swim trunks.

He smiled his cute smile, I couldn't resist. "Thanks."

_Wait… Why am I flirting with him? I should find out where Kruger is, not flirt._

"Sorry, I have to go." I start to walk, passed him, to shore, but he grabs my wrist again.

"Wait." My legs won't move for me again.

I turn and look at him. "When I will I see you again," He walks closer to me. "Chloe?"

Just him close to me makes me want to melt.

I can feel his breath touch my skin and that cute smile of his…

"I-I have to go." Curse my stupid stuttering.

I back away slowly as my wrist slips through his hand. "I'm sorry, Quentin" Then I run off.

I look behind me as he stares back at me, confused.

_Even this dream version of him likes me._

When I get to shore, I see two girls pass me. "Excuse me." They look at me.

"Yes?" The blond one says as the black hair girl just looks at me.

"Do you know who runs this party?" It had to be a party, since all these people were here.

"You mustn't have heard about Candice's birthday." I was confused.

_I thought this was my dream? Am I in Candice's dream?_

"No I haven't." The blond girl sighs.

She was going to say something, but the black hair girl spoke. "Don't you remember? She invited all of us, even you."

_What?! Why would she invite me? She hates me!_

"I guess I forgot?" They looked weird at me and walked off.

Losers.

Now, I have to find Candice. Something must be up.

I looked around the beach and saw a small house.

_She must be in there._

I went to the entrance and saw everybody around her, singing the happy birthday song as cake was being given to her.

Everything seemed fine.

_One, Two, Freddy's coming for you._

What type of music is that? I looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Looking back I saw them laughing happily.

_Three, Four, Better lock your door._

She started blowing out her candles, each and every one.

_Five, Six, Grab a crucifix._

The laughter was suddenly, turning dark. I noticed Candice acting worried.

_Seven, Eight, Going to stay up late._

"What's going on?" She looked at her cake and screamed.

It was melting and forming into some shape.

_Nine, Ten,_

"Never sleep again." It wasn't any shape, it was Kruger!

The scene suddenly changed into his boiler room. "Hello there, Candice."

She screamed and ran passed him. "I love it, when they scream." He laughed.

He walked the way she ran and I followed him. I heard her scream; I looked around the corner and saw her crawling on the floor.

"Thought you, little piggy, could run away? Huh?" He raised his knifed glove up in the air. "You're in my world, bitch."

She shielded herself, waiting for impact, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran as fast as I could and jumped on his back. He swung me around, but I was stronger.

"Don't you dare touch her, Kruger!" He then tossed me to the side and I landed on the ground.

He looked back at me. "I'll deal with you, later." Then he looked back at her. "Where were we?" His evil snicker, made me sick.

She then got up, before he had the chance to strike her. "Stay away from me you creep!"

He smiled, but didn't say anything. He got closer to her as she backed up to the hot pipes. When it touched her skin, she screamed in pain, but disappeared before he did anything.

_Serves him right._

He looked back at me angry. "You!" I was about to get up, but his hand wrapped aroundmy neck as he pinned me to the wall.

I struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was not use, he was too strong.

"You deserved to be punished." He smiled.

I knew what he was thinking and I didn't it like it. "Please don't." He ignored me.

"What should your punishment be?" He tapped his claw finger to his chin, mockingly. "I know." He slowly moved his claw hand close to my leg.

"This might get messy." He chuckled his sick laughter as I screamed.

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing heavily.

_Was it a dream?_

I flipped my covers and sheets over, lifted my night capris up, and saw the mark he gave me. It wasn't bleeding, but it did sting.

_That son of a bitch._

I sighed and fell back into my bed.

"Hey." I looked to my left and saw Quentin, lying next beside me.

_What is he doing in my bed?_

My heart started to pound.

I sat up. "What are you doing here?"

He sits up too. "I couldn't stay away." I was confused.

"But, I mostly see you with Nancy?" He put his hands on my arms.

"She means nothing to me." He then leaned closer to me. "I love you, not her."

_OMG! He said he loves me!_

"Really?" I wanted to make sure, this was real.

His hand touched my face. "Yes, I mean it."

I smiled at him, feeling so happy. So I went for it.

When our lips met, it felt like magic, something I never want to end. I was shocked how such of a good kisser he was. I felt his hand wrap around my back, bringing me closer to him, so our bodies can touch.

My skin body singed for him all over. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and I let him in, willingly.

But, something didn't feel right. His tongue tasted burnt. I tried to pull back, but he shoved his tongue deeper into my throat, making me gag.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back. Recoiling his tongue out of me, Freddy smiled at me.

"You taste good." I was pissed off.

"You're a sick twisted bastard!" He placed his claw hand on his chest.

"Why thank you." His sick humor disgusted me.

"What do you want? Why are you always bothering me?" He frowned and placed his claw hand next to me.

"You're mine and you know it." I realized something.

"You're jealous aren't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Bitch please." He then smiled. "I just like messing with you."

His claw hand touched my shirt. "You're such a pervert." I try to move his claw hand away, but he grabs both of my wrists and puts them over my head.

"Let go of me, you psycho!" He ignores me again.

"Let's have fun, shall we." He moves his claw hand down to the top of my night capris.

But, I wake up before anything else happens. I look at my window and see sunlight outside.

"Chloe! You need to get up or you'll be late for school!" I hear her shout, down the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I call back.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank god for another day of boring school.

* * *

**I bet you noticed that I threw some OCxQuentin in there (like a lot of times.). I also threw in some OCxFreddy too, just to mix it around.**

**Well, that's all I have for now, but next chapter should get better :)**


End file.
